Unlikely Friendship
by Danica1Alder
Summary: Next Generation fic. Rose and Scorpius are supposed to hate each other but instead form an unlikely friendship. The story of Rose and Scorpius as they go through Hogwarts and have their own little adventures. Scorose. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_Rose  
_

* * *

It was the first of September, Rose Weasley and her family were saying their goodbyes on Platform 9 ¾.

"Bye sweetheart," Rose's mother gave her a tight hug, "Send loads of owls, alright?"

"Sure, Mum," Rose replied, "I'll miss you." She said and meant it. This is the first time in her life she will be away from her parents, she was a bit nervous.

She gave her father a big hug as well and ran to board the train. She stood at the gate with Albus and waved to her parents. "Come on Al, let's go find a compartment," she urged her cousin.

Her and Albus found an empty compartment towards the end of the train and sat down. The train started moving and soon they were out of the platform and into the woods. Albus stared at the window gloomily. "Relax, Al!" Rose said, knowing what was bothering her best friend. "You won't be put in Slytherin even if you beg the Sorting Hat on your knees."

Albus cracked a smile, "Thanks, Ro."

Rose grabbed her copy of _Beginners Transfiguration Guide _and started reading. Rose was a lot like her mother with academics, she always read ahead. She could hear the chatter of the other students from the other compartments.

A few moments later, James Potter barged in with Fred Weasley. James and Fred were the pranksters of the school and always got in trouble with the professors. George Weasley keeps them gives them a regular supply of products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes much to the dismay of Angelina and Ginny. "Hey, little brother," James greeted Albus. "Still worried about the Sorting?"

"Yeah, Al. You know they'll make you fight the trolls if you're too worried." Fred added.

Albus was trying his best to ignore the two boys. Rose spoke up wanting to rescue him, "James, Fred don't you have friends? Or do you spend all your time bullying younger students?"

"Rosie darling!" James exclaimed as if just noticing her. "Who says we only bully younger students, right Freddie?"

"Right you are, Jamie," Fred agreed. "Started reading ahead I see," he added eying her book.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Of-course."

James and Fred left right when Lorcan and Lysander Scamander came in. They are like their extended family because their mother, Luna Scamander, was the Golden Trio's close friend. They got along well with Rose and Albus. They were in their second year of Hogwarts and in Ravenclaw House. The twins both had Luna's blonde hair and soft face but their personalities differed very much. Lorcan, who inherited his mother's dreamy expression and curiosity for strange animals, was unlike Lysander who was analytical and always alert. Both were intelligent and Lysander had the highest grades in his year. Rose loved to discuss books with him and started ranting about her latest reads as soon as they came in. Albus got along well with Lorcan and started talking about nothing in particular.

"Where do you want to be?" Lysander asked her after they each told the other about their books. "Which House, I mean."

That _is _something Rose has been thinking about for quite some time though she refused to let herself get so worked out over it like Al. Most of her family is in Gryffindor, the only exceptions being her cousins Victoire and Molly Weasley who are in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively. "I'm not sure," Rose answered truthfully, "My first choice would actually be Ravenclaw though Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad. Honestly, I won't even mind Hufflepuff."

"Anything but Slytherin then?" Lysander inquired.

Rose nodded, "Anything but Slytherin." 

_Scorpius  
_

* * *

"Look, isn't that the Golden Trio?" Scorpius' mother, Astoria Malfoy asked not unkindly.

Draco Malfoy confirmed and gave the group a nod. Scorpius stared at them in amazement. Of-course he had heard of the famous Harry Potter and his friends. He loved hearing stories about how The Chosen One defeated the Dark Lord. Even though he would never admit it to his father, Scorpius looked up to the great Harry Potter, the super hero of the Wizarding World.

Scorpius also knew the Golden Trio probably hated the Malfoys, his dad had mentioned as much with a little regret and remorse. They probably hated them as much as they did the Dark Lord, he thought sadly watching at the group. He saw their children going to the train.

"Scorp!" his mother was staring at him. He realized that she had been calling him for some time now.

"Sorry, Mum." He apologized.

"You be careful, alright?" Astoria said getting teary eyed. "Promise you'll owl every week?" she asked.

"Alright Mum, I will."

His father knelt down in-front of his son, "Listen Scorp," he started in a serious tone. "Some of those kids are going to give you a hard time, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, I know Dad," Scorpius quickly replied. He knew what his dad was going to say and he didn't like it.

"And I want you to know that it's all my fault, mine and my father's. Be strong, right Scorp?"

Scorpius gave his dad a quick hug before Draco stood up again, "It's not your fault dad."

He gave his mother another hug and turned around to go to the train. Then he remembered something, "Dad?" he turned back around.

"Yeah?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Will you mind very much if I'm not put in Slytherin?" he asked with his eyes on the ground.

"Actually son," Draco smile, "I would be quite proud if you weren't."

Scorpius grinned back, "Good because I don't want to be."

* * *

Scorpius boarded the train alone. He started scouting for seats and found an empty compartment after peeking his head through at-least a dozen. He put his owl Artemis on the seat. He slid towards the window and waved to his parents as the train pulled out of the station. His mum blew him a last kiss and his father was still smiling. Their figures became smaller and smaller and slowly disappeared. Scorpius sat back in his seat and felt truly alone.

Scorpius was used to the feeling of loneliness. Being the son of an ex-Death Eater, he tended not to have many friends. After Scorpius was born, Draco moved his family to a Muggle neighborhood. Even though Draco now worked for the Ministry of Magic, the family still tended to get loads of negative criticism from other wizards. Whatever friends Scorpius had were muggles so it's not like he can owl them. He would have to write letters to his parents and ask them to give them to his friends. He will especially miss his closest friend Arya. They were neighbors and visited each other almost every day.

Scorpius also developed a habit of reading; He had already started reading his school books the day after he purchased them in Diagon Alley. He took out a book Arya had given to him as a farewell present. His parents had told them that Scorpius will be going to a boarding school in France. The book was _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _by Roald Dahl. He smiled at the cover; Roald Dahl was one of his favorite authors. He was just about to open it to read when a scrawny brown-haired boy walked into his compartment.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

Scorpius didn't mind, he shook his head. The other boy continued, "I'm Fabian Rowland," he said. "You look familiar, have I seen you before?"

"My name is Scorpius," he replied. "I don't think we've met."

"What's your surname?" the other boy asked.

Scorpius was a bit skeptical about answering that question not knowing what his views were about his family. "Malfoy…" he answered quietly.

Scorpius could see realization dawning on Fabian's face. "You can sit down," Scorpius said after a few awkward seconds, noticing the other boy hadn't sat down yet.

"Er…actually, I just remembered that I have to go greet someone," he said quickly. "It's my cousin, couldn't have him thinking I'm being rude…" he trailed off. He murmured a goodbye and darted off. Scorpius felt ashamed of himself even though he knew he did nothing wrong. He went back to staring through the window; his nervous tension was finally coming in.

* * *

**A/N- **I know it starts out slow but I hope you like it. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Rose_

* * *

The Hogwarts Express had almost reached its destination. Rose put on her robes and prepared to descend. "Come on, Al, put on your robes," she told her cousin.

He glanced at her nervously, "Are we there already?"

Rose rolled her eyes at that. "Honestly Al, stop acting so nervous! Keep it up and you'll end up in Hufflepuff in no time."

"Hey! What's wrong with being a Puff?" their cousin Molly Weasley walked in. Molly was Percy Weasley's daughter though she didn't inherit his serious and grim personality. She was a Hufflepuff in her fifth year. Molly was one of their nicest cousins and one of her only family members Rose felt comfortable sharing everything with. "And anyway Al, we could use a Quidditch player like you."

"Right, thanks Molly." Albus replied. Like his parents and older brother, Albus was great at Quidditch but unlike them, Rose knew he didn't intend to join a Quidditch team any time soon; he played for sheer enjoyment.

"Anyways," Molly continued, "I just came to wish you both the best of luck. You'll be great!" she gave them both a hug and left.

The train slowed down and then halted. _It's time _Rose thought.

* * *

Jumping off the train, Rose heard the familiar voice of a half-giant, "Hagrid!" she exclaimed.

Hagrid nodded towards the duo as they walked towards him, "Rosie, Albus, did yeh have a good ride?"

"It was alright," Rose replied. Albus mumbled something she couldn't comprehend.

"Get on one of the boats then," Hagrid said. The dark lake was filled with a bunch of boats; they were organized in a row of six. Rose remembered her Mum telling her that all first years went to the castle on the boats instead of the thestral driven carriages.

Hagrid resumed summoning all first years towards the boats. Rose and Albus got on one together. Albus was fidgeting with his watch, something Rose's grandmother gifted him. Rose began watching the other students as they piled in the boats; most of them were filled by now. Rose spotted Scorpius slowly walking towards the boat alone. He was looking around the area, his fingers clutching a book, though Rose couldn't read the title from this far. Rose was wondering what the youngest Malfoy will be like. Her father had told her stories of his school years with Draco Malfoy, none of which were very positive.

"You're Harry Potter's son aren't you?" the girl from the boat beside them was gaping at Albus. "I'm Melina Hawke," she thrust her hand forward intending for him to shake it.

"Err... hi, I'm Albus Potter," Albus replied shaking the girl's hand nervously. She was very thin with black hair and dark eyes. Rose gave him a sly smile.

"I love you father by the way," she said. "He is such a hero!"

Rose was staring at them. Melina didn't even spare a glance towards her. _Fine with me_ she thought. She turned her attention back to where Scorpius was. He had found a boat to her right a few rows back. He was still holding his book tightly and Rose began to suspect that he was nervous. The ex-Death Eater's son is nervous about going to school, she thought amused. _Maybe I'm not being fair to him, _she contradicted herself. Just then he looked up and their eyes met. Scorpius' face reddened and he glanced shyly away. Rose turned her attention back towards her cousin.

_That was interesting _she thought.

* * *

_Scorpius  
_

* * *

Scorpius could not believe how nervous he was. The closer he got to the school the more anxious he felt. His last few words with his father rang in his mind. Draco had said he wouldn't mind Scorpius being in a House other than Slytherin. In fact, he said he'd be proud if he wasn't. In that case, what if he _did _end up in Slytherin? Does that mean his father won't be proud of him if he was? Thinking about that was starting to give him a headache. He truly didn't want to be in Slytherin, he would even prefer Hufflepuff over it.

He sat down in one of the small boats. Another boy came and sat down beside him without exchanging a word. Scorpius was too tense to care. He started watching the water swirl around him hoping it'll soothe him down. He felt someone watching him and suddenly looked up; it was Rose Weasley, Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter. He suddenly felt self-conscious, he looked away feeling slightly embarrassed though he didn't know why.

As the castle came up, he, along with the other first years, stared at the massive building in awe. Even though he had seen many pictures of the school before, none of them could capture just how beautiful a sight this was.

"It's amazing!" the boy beside him spoke for the first time. Scorpius found himself nodding.

* * *

_Rose  
_

* * *

Soon the boats stopped in front of the huge castle. Rose quickly scurried to the line of students standing in front of the school gates.

The doors opened revealing a golden corridor filled with floating lights. The pictures all at once started talking though Rose only understood the first two.

"Oooo… look Wallus, new first years," a lady from a painting to her right said.

"Hello, first years!" another woman from a portrait to her right greeted.

Rose was delighted by the castle already. She couldn't wait to see the moving stairwell, the Quidditch pitch, the Great Hall and especially the Library! All the stories she had heard from her parents and her family came to mind. She was thrilled at the idea of finally beginning her own story.

Rose watched as the Headmistress made her way towards them. Rose had met Headmistress Sylvia a few times before. The former Head, Minerva McGonagall, visited the Weasleys sometimes and would often bring Selene Sylvia, her former apprentice.

"Good Evening young wizards and witches," Professor Sylvia started, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Get into two parallel lines and follow me." They did as they were told and were off to the Great Hall.

The older students were already seated on the four different tables representing the four Houses. The hallway went silent as they walked in. As her and Albus passed through the tables, she heard some of them start to murmur about them.

Rose had to admit, she _was _feeling a bit nervous now. She was so sure she wouldn't be but standing in the front of the giant hall, she felt very small. She caught the eyes of Molly sitting in the Hufflepuff table and the older cousin gave her a wink and thumbs up.

They stopped beside the platform at the front. The ancient looking Sorting Hat stood on a stool in the middle. _It's a wonder it can still talk after being burned to char _Rose thought to herself. The hat began its song.

**A thousand years ago or more**

**I became the Sorting Hat**

**With two noble Witches, two great Wizards **

**The founders here they sat**

**A mutual wish they held with them**

**To teach all those with magic**

**But they valued each, a different trait**

**And split apart in tragic**

**Gallant Gryffindor, so grand, so bold**

**Only wanted the brave**

**Fighters he would teach them to be**

**The rest can go to grave**

**The all so humble Hufflepuff**

**Will take the good and kind**

**True and loyal they'll turn out**

**With a gracious, loving mind**

**The intellectual Ravenclaw, smart and fair**

**Taught those if it's knowledge they seek**

**Wondering and Curious is what they care**

**With Wisdom they will speak**

**Sly was Slytherin with deep acute**

**Only taught those with power**

**Had to be cunning, tricky and shrewd**

**With craftiness they tower**

**So, let me look inside your head**

**I promise I don't bite**

**You won't go to the wrong place**

**And you'll see I'm always right**

Applause for the hat rang throughout the room after it finished. Professor Sylvia came forward with a big scroll in her hand. "I will call you in alphabetical order. You will come up here beside me and put on the Sorting Hat. The hat will tell you which House you'll be in." She opened the parchment and started reading off the names.

The first girl, Briana Boore, was sorted into Gryffindor. The golden bannered table on the right erupted with cheers as she took her seat. One by one the students each got sorted. Rose was too nervous to really pay attention to all of them and her mind kept drifting away. The name that came next however snapped her attention back to the sorting.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Sylvia's voice called.

Rose placed her eyes on the young boy as he made his way towards the hat. Her earlier suspicion turned out to be true, he truly _was _nervous. Everyone's eyes fell upon him and there were a few mutterings here or there. Professor Sylvia placed the hat on his head. It took longer for the hat to decide where it would put him than any other student so far. Rose noticed Scorpius' mouth moving, it seemed like he was chanting something.

The hat finally shouted its decision, "RAVENCLAW!"

The protests were immediate. Most of Slytherin house was shouting at the hat yelling at it to change its decision. The other houses stared at the boy, baffled. Rose was completely taken by surprise as well. She hadn't even considered the chance of Scorpius being in any other House than Slytherin; he was a _Malfoy _for Merlin's sake. She stared at him as he took the hat off and handed it to Professor Sylvia. She thought that he must have been feeling as shocked as everyone.

As Rose watched him walk over to the Ravenclaw table, she was astonished to find that he didn't look shocked at all. In fact, he looked a bit content and satisfied with himself. He sat down on the edge of the table keeping his eyes low. The Sorting ceremony continued. Soon it was Albus' turn.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled from on top of her cousin's head. Rose, along with the Gryffindor table, clapped loudly as he went and sat down. Rose knew her turn was coming and she was getting anxious again.

After four more people she finally heard her name. "Rose Weasley."

She slowly walked up the platform, almost tripping on the second step. She sat on the stool beside Professor Sylvia and faced the crowd of students all staring back at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You can do this, Rosie _she thought to herself.

The professor gently put the Sorting Hat on her.

_Hmm…another Weasley. You lot just keep coming, don't you?_ The hat spoke.

_Err…I guess? _Rose thought back.

_You're head's a lot like your mother's. The ready mind and the boldness, though the former trait is greater than the latter. I know exactly where to put you. _

Rose knew even before he called it out. "RAVENCLAW!"

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. Ravenclaw was good enough, at-least she would be in a House with other intellectuals. The Ravenclaw table was clapping noisily. She saw Albus smile at her as she was walking to take her seat, she smiled back.

Another first year sitting towards the end of the table scooted over making room for her to sit. The other girl was small with red hair though the shade was darker than Rose's. Her hair however, Rose noted a little enviously, flowed back straight unlike Rose's hair which often looked like a giant bush.

Rose sat down and watched the remaining students get sorted. Only one other person got sorted into Ravenclaw. After the ceremony, Professor Sylvia stood up to announce the rules. Rose wasn't paying much attention. She was only a few seats away from Scorpius Malfoy; she could see the other students who sat beside him trying to avoid him. They even refused to look at him straight in the face. Scorpius stared at the Headmistress not looking at anything else.

Soon, the feast began. The girl beside her spoke first, "Hi, I'm Rheya," she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Rheya. That's a very pretty name by the way. I'm Rose," Rose replied, "Though you probably already knew that."

Rheya laughed. "I did, but I'd thought you'd like to tell me yourself."

Rose had already taken to her. Rheya seemed like she would be a nice friend. "Are your parents wizards?" she asked.

"Only my mum," Rheya answered, "My dad's a Muggle, though he thinks it's great that I turned out to be a witch. I have an older sister and she doesn't have a single drop of magic in her."

"Oh…that's too bad," Rose said.

"Not really. It's a pleasure to get away from her, she can be quite obnoxious."

Rose smiled. "I know what you mean. A lot of my cousins are obnoxious, but coming to a boarding school doesn't help in my case since they're all here as well." Rheya laughed at that.

The two girls took a break from speaking to eat. There were all kinds of food from pies, to roasted turkey to five different types of cakes and pastries. Rose took a bit of each. She loved food! It was a trait she inherited from her father.

Rheya was the first to speak again. "So, what do you think of Scorpius Malfoy?" she asked eying the blonde boy. Rose had forgotten about him for a little while. She turned her head towards where he was sitting; she noticed that he barely had any food on his plate.

She turned back to Rheya, "What do you mean?"

"Well, don't your families hate each other?"

Rose didn't know how to answer that. It's true her father didn't like the Malfoys; her mother never says anything bad about them but even she tries to avoid any confrontation with them. But did that mean they hate each other? "Our families don't hate each other exactly. I guess they have a mutual agreement to avoid each other."

"So, does that mean you'll be avoiding Scorpius? What's with him being in Ravenclaw anyway? Isn't he supposed to be in Slytherin?"

Rose looked over at the boy again. "I don't know, Rheya… he doesn't seem so bad."

* * *

**A/N- I already had this chapter typed so I uploaded on the same day. I hope you like it! I love getting reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer_- (I just realized I forgot to put disclaimers up). Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. Most characters belong to the great J.K Rowling (except for the ones I made up). Alright then, back to the story.  
_**

* * *

_Scorpius  
_

* * *

Scorpius was relieved when the feast was finally over. He was getting tired of being avoided like the plague. He had eaten barely anything. Something was very clear to him already; no matter how much he wanted to be here, these people would never accept him. It'll take time anyway.

The Head Boy and Head Girl were summoning all the first years to them. The Head Boy was a seventh year Gryffindor named Teddy Lupin. He had heard about his father of-course, Draco had told Scorpius about his werewolf professor though not much. Scorpius believed Teddy was his third cousin once removed though he wasn't sure. The Head Girl was another Ravenclaw, one of the Weasley children named Victoire.

Scorpius went over to them along with the other first years. Teddy called another Hufflepuff seventh year to take the first year Hufflepuffs to their Common Room; he did the same with another Slytherin receiving protests. Teddy took the Gryffindors up to their tower while the remaining students went with Victoire.

The Ravenclaw Tower was on the west side of the castle. They had to go up many flights of stairs. Scorpius prided himself with being able to remember things but even he was having problems keeping track of all the moving staircases. "This stairwell on the fifth floor leads up to the Ravenclaw Tower," Victoire Weasley explained.

They switched to yet another set of stairs. "Excuse me…? Can we take a break?" asked one of the boys in the middle of the group. He was a bit chubby with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Just a few more stairs," Victoire urged. "We're almost there."

Scorpius was behind everyone else. He started watching the people in-front of him. There were ten Ravenclaw first years this year including himself. He noticed Rose Weasley walking with another girl; they were both looking around admiring the view.

At the top of the staircase, they came upon a silver door with neither a keyhole nor a doorknob; instead it contained an eagle shaped bronze knocker. "To get inside the Common Room, you have to answer a riddle correctly," Victoire informed them. "If you get the answer wrong, you'll have to wait for someone else to answer the riddle."

Scorpius thought that was a brilliant idea for a door. Victoire knocked on the eagle knocker twice before it started speaking.

"_I am a body without a mind, the darkness when it's bright. What am I?" _

It took Scorpius only a few seconds to figure it out. He has always loved riddles. "A shadow," he said, though he wasn't the only one. Rose Weasley answered the riddle at the exact same time. She snapped her head around to find whoever answered with her and rested her eyes on Scorpius. Scorpius felt the same tinge of embarrassment he felt on the boat when their eyes met. Again, he was the first to look away, he stared at the floor.

"Nice job, both of you." Victoire praised. The door opened revealing the Ravenclaw Common Room.

The Common Room was a huge circular room with blue hangings and carpets. There were big windows on all sides of the room giving the students a full view of the outside area. What impressed Scorpius the most however were the massive bookshelves. He could see all kinds of books in there; it was like their very own library.

Victoire took them to a huge statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. There were two doors on either side of the statue. "The right door leads to the girls' dormitories and the left to the boys'. You all go ahead and settle down. Make sure to wake up early tomorrow to get your schedules from the Great Hall." She bid them a good night and left to find some friends.

Scorpius went up the flight of stairs to his left as did the other first year Ravenclaw boys. The other three boys had already started talking about Quidditch matches and chocolate frog cards; they paid no attention to him. Their dormitory consisted of four four-poster beds, two on each side of the room, a large bookshelf and two desks for studying. Scorpius noted that his trunk already sat beside one of the beds to the right. He walked over to it and sat down. This year wouldn't be easy, he thought, but he would make it work.

* * *

_Rose  
_

* * *

Rose entered the girls' dorm rooms with Rheya. There were six first year Ravenclaw girls. One of them happened to be Ameena Patil, daughter of Padma Patil; Rose had seen her a few times in those Hogwarts reunions her mum always dragged her to. She was nice but a bit of a gossip. "Hi Rose," Ameena greeted, "Congrats on being a Ravenclaw."

Rose smiled back at her, "You too, Meena."

The other three girls introduced themselves. There was Juniper, a muggleborn who seemed shy, Vera, who seemed a little too happy to meet her and another girl named Demi. Rose's trunk was put on the last bed to the left and Rheya's was right next to her. She remembered that she promised to send an owl home as soon as she was sorted. She took out a quill and parchment and started her letter.

**_Dear Mum and Dad,_**

**_Hogwarts is absolutely beautiful! I love it already! I was sorted into Ravenclaw (sorry Dad, though I'm pretty sure you were joking about disowning me). The Common Room is very big and filled with books! Mum, you would've loved it here! Al is in Gryffindor, I'm sure he's very relieved but I wish we were in the same house. Guess what else? Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Ravenclaw as well! The entire Hall went berserk when he was sorted; I felt rather bad for him._**

**_I've made some new friends already. I can't wait to start my classes! Give Hugo lots of love. I miss you all already._**

**_Love,_**  
**_Rose_**

Rose was very tired and it was getting late. She decided to wake up early the next day to post her letter. She bid Rheya good night and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rose woke up feeling fresher than usual. It took a few seconds to remind herself she was no longer home but at Hogwarts. She wasn't the only one up; Meena was already out of bed and getting dressed. Rose got up and walked to their bathroom to get ready. The bathroom was big enough for the six of them with a huge mirror and four stalls.

As she came out, everyone but Rheya was out of bed. She went up to her and started tickling her like she sometimes does with her brother Hugo when he refuses to wake up. "Come on, Rheya, wake up!"

Rheya turned over to her side, "Ugh! Roooose! I hate mornings!"

Rose giggled. "Hurry up or you won't get breakfast," Rose said.

Rheya groggily woke up and slowly trotted to the bathroom with her eyes half-shut. The other girls had already left for breakfast; Rose decided to wait for Rheya. She took out her letter she had written the previous night and put it in her purse. Her mum had given her a small purse with an enchantment on it to hold as many things as she wanted. Her mum had said that purse was very special to her and to take good care of it.

The girls went out together. The Common Room was filled with other students, some of whom had gotten breakfast and brought it back to eat on the couches. Once out of the Ravenclaw tower, however, they found a clutter of staircases.

"Do you remember which way we have to go?" Rose asked.

"No clue," Rheya replied.

Rose now understood what her father meant when he told her it took him months to memorize which stairs went where. "Let's just start going down, we'll find the Great Hall sooner or later," she suggested. Rheya agreed and they climbed down the stairs closest to them. Soon they found a few older students from Hufflepuff walking down and decided to follow them.

They found themselves in-front of the gigantic doorway leading to the Hall. Rheya gave Rose a satisfied smile and Rose grinned back. The Ravenclaw table was in the middle of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. The place was filled with chatter as they went and sat down in the empty spaces in the middle. Rose spotted Albus chatting with their cousin Dominique who was in her second year. Rose waved at him and he waved back.

"That's Albus Potter, right?" Rheya asked from beside her.

Rose nodded, "Yeah. We've been best friends practically since the womb," she replied. Albus came towards them and sat down on the opposite side.

"Hey, Al," Rose said, "This is my friend Rheya," she introduced her.

"Hi, Albus. It's nice to meet you," Rheya said.

Albus gave her a nod, "Nice to meet you too," he said. He turned to Rose, "How was your first day?"

"Great! I'll tell you all about it," Rose replied. She took a piece of toast and spread butter on it. There were all kinds of drinks organized on the table but she was just looking for plain orange juice.

"Over there," Albus said pointing to a spot on her left. Sure enough, it was orange juice.

She gave her cousin a smile, "Thanks Albie!"

Albus frowned at her, "Don't you start with that nickname too! It's bad enough that James does it."

Rheya gave a chuckle, "Albie…I think that's kind-of cute."

Neville Longbottom came around with the schedules for the first years. He stopped in-front of them, "Hello Rose, Albus, I hope you like it here so far."

"Hey, Uncle Longbottom," Rose said. Even though Neville wasn't related to them he was like their uncle because he visited them on a regular basis.

"It's _Professor_ Longbottom while in school," he corrected though not sternly. "Here are your schedules, don't be late to classes." He said handing them each a piece of parchment.

"Ugh! I have Potions with Slytherins first," Albus complained.

"We have Charms with Hufflepuffs," Rose said. "I can't wait to start classes!" She really _was _excited; she read all her textbooks and she really wanted to try everything out for real.

"You're actually excited about classes?" Rheya asked surprised.

Albus grinned at her, "Yeah, you get used to it."

Rose suddenly remembered something, "I have to go to the Owlery to mail my letter," she said getting up.

"Could you mail mine as well?" Albus asked. "I don't feel like walking outside."

"You lazy bum," Rose said but agreed to mail his letter anyway. "See you in class Rheya," she told her.

* * *

The Owlery was a big wooden building filled with almost every type of owl in existence. There wasn't anyone else in there as Rose walked in. The smell of hundreds of owls hit her at once, no wonder no one's in here she thought. She called Al's owl down first. It was a small barn owl that he had named Cow when he was little. He claims he got the idea from his mum's owl, Pig.

She tied the letter to his legs and sent him off. Next she called down one of the Hogwarts owls because she didn't have one of her own. A large snowy owl swooped down; Rose thought it was very pretty. She carefully tied her own letter to its legs. She heard someone coming in from behind her but she didn't look up. She was finally done tying the letter; it's harder than it looks. She watched as the owl fluttered away.

She looked behind her and found a blonde headed boy stroking his owl. It was Scorpius Malfoy. He was trying to tie his letter to the owl but the owl kept shimmying away. Rose found herself smiling at the sight. Before she could stop herself, she spoke up, "Is something wrong with her?" She asked him.

Her voice must have surprised Scorpius because his letter fell from his hand and his owl flew back to the rails where the other owls rested. He turned to look at her but didn't say anything. Rose tried again, "Hi, I'm Rose," she introduced herself placing her hand out. Scorpius didn't take her hand immediately which made Rose wonder whether or not his dad had told him to avoid her.

He slowly brought his hand forward and shook hers nervously. "I'm Scorpius."

She felt a bit bad for him. He looked as nervous as her dad looks when her mum and Aunt Ginny team up against him. She is starting to believe her dad was wrong about Scorpius. She asked about his owl again, "What's wrong with her?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I don't know. Artemis is a strange owl."

"I've never seen an owl who doesn't want to deliver letters," Rose said.

"We got her at a Muggle pet shop, I guess she's just not used to it," he replied.

Rose was surprised to hear that. Her dad told her the Malfoys hated anything to do with Muggles so Scorpius buying his owl at a Muggle store was shocking but she decided not to say anything. "Well, I've got to go. Nice to meet you, Scorpius," she said.

"You too," he said quietly but loud enough so Rose could hear him.

Rose left feeling glad. She had been right; Scorpius Malfoy really wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews (if you reviewed of-course). **


End file.
